Race to Capsule Corp.
われた の ! まれ ブウ!! |Rōmaji title =Nerawareta Nishi no Miyako! Tomare Majin Bū!! |Literal title =West City is Targeted! Stop, Majin Boo!! |Number = 244 |Manga = Goku Meets Boo! |Saga = Majin Buu Saga |Airdate = November 2, 1994 |English Airdate = September 25, 2002 |Previous = The Z Sword |Next = Super Saiyan 3?! }} われた の ! まれ ブウ!!|Nerawareta Nishi no Miyako! Tomare Majin Bū!!|lit. "West City is Targeted! Stop, Majin Boo!!"}} is the thirteenth episode of the Majin Buu Saga and the two hundred forty-fourth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on November 2, 1994. Its original American airdate was September 25, 2002. Summary On the Lookout, Goku prepares to teach Goten and Trunks the Fusion Dance, however Trunks is still skeptical of the technique. Goku disregards this and instructs Goten and Trunks to become Super Saiyans and raise their power levels as high as they can go. After doing so, he notices that Trunks' power is higher than Goten's and says that the Fusion technique will not work unless their power levels are the same and that Trunks has to lower his power to match Goten's. After doing so, he tells him to remember how it felt. After the two return to normal, Trunks complains about Goten's inability to raise his power to match his. Goku explains that since Trunks was a year older, it is only natural that he is a little stronger. After a while, Bulma enters the room and says that Goku better not be doing anything to hurt Trunks. Krillin just carries Bulma out of the room so the two Super Saiyans could continue their training. After Bulma walks off in frustration, Krillin listens to Goten and Trunks' eager voices as they want to continue. Then, Krillin has a brief flashback to when he and Goku trained under Master Roshi back in Dragon Ball. At the World Martial Arts Tournament arena, Mr. Satan carries on about how he would save the planet from Majin Buu. However, he leaves the crowd to continue training. Thinking to himself, Mr. Satan worries about what would happen when he confronts Majin Buu but dismisses it as he prepared to learn to fly. Meanwhile, Majin Buu and Babidi continue to terrorize the planet by completely destroying several buildings and knocking a van into an overturned vehicle. The television news media cover the devastation, and were taken to an enormous mansion. Within the mansion, Idasa, Ikose, and their mother are watching the news on TV. As the news reporter says the names of Ma Junior, Goten, and Trunks, Idasa and Ikose's mom remember Bulma shouting Trunks' name from the Junior Division of the World Martial Arts Tournament. Angered, she says that she would tell Babidi where Trunks lived if she knew. However, Idasa mentions that Trunks lived at the Capsule Corporation in West City. Upon receiving the information, she instructs Idasa and Ikose to close their eyes and concentrate on contacting Babidi with their minds. As Babidi was reveling in the destruction, he notices that Idasa's mom was contacting him to reveal his location. However, she kept talking about how Idasa was cheated out of the Junior Division title. Annoyed by her voice, Babidi thanks her for the information and mentions that he will kill her if he hears her screeching voice again. Upon hearing this, she became frustrated about the way she was treated by Babidi. Back at Kami's Lookout, the two boys are about to power up to their maximum without going Super Saiyan when Babidi makes another global announcement. He says that since Trunks will not come to him, he will go to Capsule Corp. to see him. If Trunks is not there, Majin Buu and Babidi will level Capsule Corp. and West City to kill his friends and family. Bulma rushes into the room where the boys were training to voice her concern since Dr. Brief and Mrs. Brief were still in West City. Goku exclaims that if West City is destroyed, they can bring back the Brief family back with the first Dragon Ball wish and the rest of the people with the second wish. However, Piccolo explains that they already used the first wish to restore the spectators who died at the World Martial Arts Tournament, but Goku thinks they can try to obtain two new wishes by asking Shenron real nice for them. Bulma also says that if West City is destroyed, the Dragon Radar would also be destroyed as well. Posed with that problem, Trunks is sent to retrieve the Dragon Radar while Goku would intercept Majin Buu and Babidi. Goku tells Bulma that Trunks is her son and he is sure that he will be able to find the radar and Bulma agrees. After Trunks turns Super Saiyan and flies off, Goku uses his Instant Transmission technique to teleport to Majin Buu and Babidi. Meanwhile, Majin Buu was shooting energy blasts at a local city when Goku teleports in front of Babidi and Majin Buu. Babidi is surprised that Goku is still alive after the fight with Vegeta. After saying that he did not think he would get a chance to thank Goku for helping to resurrect Majin Buu, Goku states that they never would have Babidi succeed it if they would not have underestimated Majin Buu. Babidi asks Goku if he was here to compliment Majin Buu's power, join Babidi's evil force, or tell the location of Goten, Piccolo, and Trunks. However, he says that the three will appear to destroy the both of them after their training is completed. This causes Majin Buu and Babidi to break out in laughter, and Babidi says that if Goku wants to prevent the destruction of West City, the three will need to reveal themselves. Goku says that the two will need to go through him if they were to get to West City. With that, Babidi tells Majin Buu to kill Goku, but Majin Buu starts to giggle at Babidi. This angers Babidi, and he tells him to face Goku. Goku asks why such a strong being like Majin Buu is following Babidi's orders. Babidi tells Majin Buu not to listen to him and says to Goku that he is the one who resurrected Majin Buu, so he belongs to him. However, Majin Buu looks at Babidi and growls angrily. After Babidi threatens to seal Majin Buu away again, Majin Buu mentions that Goku would kill Babidi once he is sealed away, but he would attack Goku anyway since he does not like him. After moving a few feet away from Majin Buu, Babidi starts to broadcast to the world what will happen if anyone defied him. Then, Goku starts to power up beyond Super Saiyan. From Kami's Lookout, Piccolo and Goten can sense Goku's power, and Trunks can also sense the immense power as he was flying toward West City. Meanwhile, Babidi comments that Goku's "trick" was just a waste of energy and Vegeta did the same thing. Seeing how an ascended Super Saiyan is not much a challenge to them, Goku states that he might as well take it to the next level. However, Goku's words about Super Saiyans puzzles Babidi. The episode ends leaving the viewers wondering whether or not Goku can push his power level as far as he said he could. Major Events *Goku holds off Majin Buu while Trunks races to Capsule Corporation to get the Dragon Radar. Appearances Characters Locations *The Lookout *Papaya Island **World Martial Arts Tournament *Kame House (Flashback) Objects *Halo Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Goku Battles 19" - When Goku goes Super Saiyan 2. *"Kame's Tale" - After Goku goes Super Saiyan 2. Differences from the manga *Bulma walking in on Goku training Goten and Trunks and worrying about how her son is being trained, only to have Krillin escort her out of the room is exclusive to the anime. *Mr. Satan telling a crowd of cheering people outside the World Martial Arts Tournament that he will defeat Buu is exclusive to the anime. *In the anime, Majin Buu goes on a rampage through the city and after watching coverage on TV, Idasam contacts Babidi telepathically and tells him where Trunks lives. In the manga, this rampage does not happen but Babidi does contact everyone to say that he had received information on where Trunks lives but from who he got that information from was never shown. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 244 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 244 (BDZ) pt-br:Detenha-se Majin Boo fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 244 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Majin Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z